New Curse, New Love?
by Krustybunny
Summary: So I fond this idea on Tumblr posted by user rosenlight. I planned on a quick fic for it, but it kept going. What happens when a curse meant for Emma, hits Hook instead. One-shot.


Back to back they fought. Guarding each other as waves of monkeys and soldiers came to them. Not near enough to overtake them, but plenty to pin them to the spot. Deflecting blows and thrusts from the enemies as if they had been training and fighting together for years. But neither saw the arrow coming from the east, sailing right for Emma. Hook heard the whistle of it first. Pivoting, he grabbed Emma and crouched them down, shielding her with his body. The arrow struck his shoulder. Groaning, though more in protest of his coat needing repair, again. He turned his head to see where the archer was hiding. But nothing was there anymore. Not the archer, the soldiers, nor the bloody monkeys.

"I don't like this Swan."

Emma rose from where Hook had dropped her. Both tense for the sudden emptiness of their surroundings.

"Regardless, let's take advantage of the break and get out of here." Emma sheathed her blade and made a go for the trees to the west. She managed two steps only realizing that Hook hadn't fallen into step with her. "Hook? What is it?" Hand going up to her shoulder to grab the hilt of her blade again.

"Emma… something isn't right…" His face was contorted into a frown. His eyes seemed to be sorting out a problem only he could see.

"I know. So let's run while we can." Taking another step away to urge him on. Why wasn't he following?

"No Emma. With me. Something isn't right with me, love…." His eyes met hers. The confusion that clouded his usually brilliant blue eyes swept away as soon as she saw it. Shoving out of his coat he said, "Emma. You need to check for me. The arrow, did it graze me?"

She was behind him before he finished asking. Through his shirt, she saw the faint trickle of blood. "Yes. But just barely. What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Just fell to a knee. "Damn. That's just bloody brilliant. Just when…" Hook looked up at Emma. Fear anger swirling on his face. "Just when I got you back…"

"What happened?! Poison? Was the arrow tipped?" He fell back more so he was sitting on the ground. She shifted behind him to offer physical support. He only smiled at her. That lazy grin he uses to frustrate her.

"I don't actually know love. But its working in me nonetheless. I fear this is where I make my exit." Another grin to mask whatever was happening to him.

"REGINA! GOLD!" Emma screamed as loud as she could, knowing one of the would hear her through their magic, like a summon. One of them would hear her and come to had to.

"Lass, you need to get moving. Those buggers might send another attack. Send someone back, with reinforcements. I'll just wait here." Hook moved to sit up. Couldn't bloody well leave with him leaning on her. But the simple action caused him to fall back more.

"Hook!" Emma couldn't hold him up any longer. He was becoming more and more dead weight.

_Dead. No. Nonono. Not him_.

She cradled his head in her lap. She stroked his face. "You need to stay awake. Stay awake, you hear me?"

Hook laughed. "You still give me chills when you get so commanding love." She almost smacked him.

A cloud of purple smoke to the right should have startled her, but this time it only brought relief. "Thank god. We were pinned and someone fired off an arrow. He was hit. It had to be tipped with poison." Rambling off the events like she was giving a report to an EMT.

Regina moved to his left shoulder where the arrow had struck. Rolling him slightly to get a better look.

"Emma… Emma this isn't poison. Where's the arrow?" Regina wasn't normally this easy to deal with. Fear dug deep into Emma now. Emma pointed to where it had fallen.

"Emma…" Hook reached up with his hand to her. Pulling her down to his mouth, she thought he was going to kiss her. Something at this point she wouldn't have stopped if he would recover. She'd deal with his ego after. As long as there was an after. But his lips past hers and went to her ear. Tears welled up in her eyes as he whispered to her.

"I'll be back Emma." Though it didn't register with Emma. Her head was still filled with his words. Regina didn't have time to play soft and yanked Emma's face by the chin to see her. "Are you listening to me? I have to leave and get something for him. But I am coming back. Understand?"

Emma didn't care for the child treatment, but wasn't going to squabble right now. Regina was helping. "Ok. Do you know what this is? If its not poison then what is it?"

Regina only took a step back. Purple cloud surrounding her. Then nothing. "Well that's reassuring. You still with me Hook?" She looked down. He wasn't. His eyes were closed. He didn't move. Emma shifted out from under him.

_Nononono!_ She put her head to his chest.

_Nothing. Means nothing._ She told herself. Might just be faint. She checked his neck for a pulse. At first, she didn't think it was there either. But then she noticed a slow rhythm. She breathed the breath she had been holding. Dropped her head to his. Still hearing his words swim through her head.

"Emma!" Snow's voice sounded from behind her. She turned only to be caught in an embrace from both her parents. Snow clutching Emma around her chest and shoulder's, and Charming holding them both, but his hand cradling Emma's head. Them same embrace every time.

"Guys! Glad to see you too, but where's Regina? She said she'd be back with help."

"Oh I'm here. Who do you think brought them? Just waiting for the sap to stop flowing to see if we can fix this."

"Wait. If? You said you could fix this! Fix him now! His heart is barely beating as it is!" Emma could feel the knowing in the air between everyone but her. She disengaged from her parents and stood over Hook like a guardian. "What was he hit with? Someone talk. Now!"

"A curse. And a needle. It's an older way of doing it. I had to do it to Charming to send that message through the burning room last time you two were here. Dip the needle in the potion and the curse infects the blood."

"Needle? But he was hit with an arrow." Emma was absorbing too much and not enough was getting done.

"It wasn't a normal arrow tip. Bitch has gotten clever. Though I'm certain the shot was meant for you." Regina was brimming with rage. Concealed through years of practice. Though what was causing the anger confused Emma. Regina didn't care about Hook.

"Me? Why?" Energy built up more in her. None of this was helping Hook.

"Because of what curse this is, Emma." Snow intervened. "It would seem she's learned a few things about you and was trying to get you out of the way, but not dead."

Looking between her parents and Regina, Emma felt like she was about to get back into another fight. Swords and all. They weren't making sense. "Why would she want me alive?"

Charming this time, "We aren't sure of that yet, honey. But we will find out. But Hook took the shot for you. So what was supposed to be your curse is now his. He won't die, but he is out of the game for now."

"For now? Why can't we just remove the curse?"

"It'll take time, we think. For now, let's just get him to the castle and make him comfortable." Snow had her mother look on. Comforting yet sad. They weren't telling her something.

"Fine. Let's get out of here before she realizes her mistake. Regina?"

"Your magic needs to be improved, _Savior_. I don't like being the taxi when I can be better placed elsewhere. Or anywhere."

"Transport now. Bitch later."

All standing close to Hook's body except for Emma. Who took her place back under his head. Which earned her a raised eyebrow from Regina and odd looks from her parents.

"What? We don't need him getting a concussion or brain damage on top of this."

Snow smiled. Charming choked on a laugh. Regina rolled her eyes.

~*~CS~*~

Back at the castle, people rushed to get Hook to a room. Emma debriefed her father and Neal on what happened. Neal being the current link to Gold when he couldn't be reached otherwise. Neal had earned a spot with Charming at counsel, proving useful in negotiations with neighboring kingdoms. Not many wanted to go against the son of the Dark One, even with the Wicked Witch in town.

When tactical details had been sorted, Emma began to make her way to Hook.

"MOM! Mom!" Henry's voice carried down the hallway. He collided into her. Hugging her hard. "You ok Mom? They said Killian was hit. Where is he mom? Where's Killian?"

Emma couldn't decide which was worse. Telling the kid the truth or that he had started calling Hook by his given name. That attachment scared her. She didn't want to hurt Henry more than he already had been by her actions. "Yeah kid. I'm ok. I was on my way to see him. Why don't you walk me there, and I'll tell you what I know."

"So he's ok? He's alive?" Hope poured out of the kid. It always did.

"He's alive at least..."

She kept her pace slow so that she would finish updating her son before they reached Hook's room. That way Henry could walk away if he couldn't handle seeing Hook in a cursed state. Henry, brave kid that he is, puffed up. Adding an inch onto his height. "It's ok Mom. I saw David like that. And someone should be there for you."

Emma stopped walking. Stared at her son. Whatever damage she had done, between them all and somewhere along the line, he had grown into a wonderful kid. God help the girl he eventually fell in love with. She wouldn't know what to do with Knight-in-Shining-Armor bit Henry had flowing in his veins. Emma pulled him into a tight hug. She should be so lucky to get a chance at someone half as good as her son.

They continued to Hook's door. He looked dead. Regina had promised that he wasn't, but looking on him always made her stomach clench. Henry walked right up to him. Placed a hand on Hook's shoulder, and leaned in to whisper something. That was it. Like it was a game they were playing. Henry came back to Emma, "Ok mom, your turn. I'll stand watch at the door."

"Wait, what did you tell him?" Stepping in front of Henry to figure out what that all was.

Henry just smiled his trademark smile. Secrets he wasn't telling, and enjoying every minute of it. "Guy stuff Mom. Just guy stuff." He grabbed the door handle and closed the door, giving Emma and Hook privacy.

Emma didn't know what to do at first. She stood in the same spot, just staring at him. _Not awkward at all._ Thats when she saw a chair had been placed on the other side of the bed, his right side. Facing the door, but next to him, giving the person sitting a chance to be holding his hand, or far enough away from his hook should he wake violently. _Right where I would put it..._ so someone was expecting her to keep watch on him. Emma bristled. She never cared for people telling her what she wants to do, less so before she knows she wants to do it. She still moved to sit in it however. The chair was over sized and plush. Intended for long periods of sitting. _At least I'll be comfortable_. She wasn't needed elsewhere for some time, so she settled in. No words. Just starring at him, willing him to move. She didn't notice the tears falling till her shirt felt wet.

_It's ok to cry over him,_ she told herself, _he came back for me. He said..._

And the tears came faster. Emma sat, crying tears she didn't know she had, over a pirate she didn't know she loved.

~*~CS~*~

"We have to tell her!"

Snow's voice was hushed but demanding. Emma had fallen asleep on her vigil of her friend. He was her friend right? But feeling the others in the room as she awoke mentally, keeping her breathing even. Maybe she'd get more info out of them this way instead of glances being passed around her.

"She won't take it well. This could backfire and make things worse. Emma never responds well to being pushed into anything."

So Neal was here too? Interesting.

"We are out of options. The curse isn't just a basic one. She changed a few key elements. Which is why she had to infect the blood for it to work. If she gets her hands on Hook, we lose Emma's focus and she gains intel. And are we forgetting how much of a bastard he can be? We can't have him working against us."

Gold showed up then. This was bad. Regina wasn't able to figure it out or needed him for conformation.

She didn't stir, but opened her eyes. She could see them at the opposite side of the bed. Gold and Regina had their back to her. Snow facing her, but head down and arms folded. Neal and Charming flanked Snow. Charming had his hand on his wife's back. Neal was doing his little foot shuffle he always did when he was nervous.

"If we push this, and she shuts down, your daughter won't save anyone. I can keep a few spells going to ward the room. Buy us some time."

Did she just here Regina take a defensive tone for her? She frowned. Nothing good can be happening if Regina was defending her. As if she could sense Emma's growing apprehension to everything, Snow looked up and saw Emma watching them.

"Sweetheart! You're up!" Snow effectively shutting down any and all conversation. The small crowd turned to face Emma. And none of them said a word.

"I don't have time for games." Emma said slowly, "And I don't have time for cryptic responses. Be direct in your answers. Or so help me I'm going to have a few choice accidents when I figure out my magic..." She eyed them all. She was granted a full range of expressions to her words and tone. Snow and Charming were a little horrified at their daughter sounding that way. Neal was outright amused. Regina seemed nearly proud. And Gold looked bored as always. "...What is wrong with Hook, and how do we make it better?"

It was Snow who broke. "It's a modified sleeping curse."

"Modified in what way?" Emma arched her brow. Snow looked back down at the floor.

"There is only one way to wake up a victim of the sleeping curse, dearie. But this green monstrosity changed the rules a bit. Actually, its quite impressive-"

"Papa." Neal shot Gold a cold look.

"In any case, instead of True Love's Kiss, she engineered a back door if you will. If she makes it to the victim and issues the kiss first, they awaken, but under her control. Like stealing a heart, with less mess."

Emma stared at him. She did ask them to be direct didn't she? Sensing she wasn't picking up on the subtext, Snow gave it bluntly.

"Hook needs True Love's Kiss to awaken, Emma. Before the Witch gets to him. If she does, he'll be lost. We don't know how long it will take her to track him down. Could be days, or you know... minutes."

The starring came back. They all kept starring at her. "But, Milah is dead... how can we-"

"Mom was never his True Love. She loved herself more than anyone. In spite of her efforts otherwise. Hook always believed that he rescued her from a loveless marriage. When really, he was only providing an escape route she would have found elsewhere eventually. After talking to him some, he did love her. And it seemed like she loved him as much as she was able. But it wasn't True Love." Neal began his shuffling. He had on his smile that he uses when he's pained by whats going on. Laughing at heartache.

"Then who is?" Emma really wished they would get to the point.

Then she wished they hadn't. All of them looking at her again. Snow simply said, "You."

The urge to run never hit her so hard. And she did try. But between the five of them, there wasn't any escaping this. So pacing back and forth became her only option.

"How can I be his True Love? It doesn't make sense! There is no way this is real!"

"Told you." Neal was going to get the first magical accident. Just for that. Emma shot him a glare that he would normally fight back to, but he just shifted his gaze to the floor.

Snow came within inches of her daughter, intending to clasps her hands. But the air nearly sparked with panic and rage around Emma. So Snow just stood her ground. Waiting to have Emma's attention. Emma made eye contact, but continued pacing. Like a cornered animal.

"Emma honey, True Love is eternal, timeless. Eons can pass and True Love doesn't change. Especially here. If you've met once, or spent years together, it's still the same. We have an advantage. We saw him during that year. We saw what he went through. Didn't take us long to figure out what it was. Your father denying it the longest, of course."

"Hey! As if I'd like anyone interested in her."

"Honestly Emma, I was around when the Charming's sappy story started. Hook rival's your father with his comments about you. Frankly it was getting annoying."

"Why Regina, how you've grown. The Evil Queen pushing for True Love to work? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Watch it Imp."

"Enough!" Neal spoke from the back. "Everyone leave. Just Emma and me." A choir of protests rang up. "Now!" Neal was never a commanding person. He didn't like to fight people or cause commotion. Slip in and out of where he needs to be. To hear him use authority like that shut down the room. No one questioned him either. Just filed out. The only rebellion was Snow taking a glance of Emma as she shut the door behind them.

A heartbeat went by. Two. Five. Seemed endless. Just the three of them. The triangle she never wanted. The one she'd been avoiding since Neverland. Neal and Emma stood quietly. Emma still pacing, but not as panicked. Neal just watching her. He knew her. Better than anyone. He helped make her who she is.

"Emma. They've gone. It's just me now. You've always been able to talk to me. Please." His voice was soft and low. Soothing. Familiar.

"I can't be his True Love!" It came out in a whoosh. Neal heard the tears already. She was holding them. Not a choke or a catch in her voice. But he knew they were coming.

"Why can't you?"

"Because."

"Why Emma? Tell me why." Smaller pushes. Smaller groups. She needed to feel more in control. He missed how easy it was to read a person like this. To know them before they know themselves. "Is it because of me, Emma?"

"No! Yes... I don't know. Partly. But not the way you think." Another conversation she never wanted to have. Let alone twice. _God this is going to be the Echo Caves all over again._

"No? And what way is it that I'm thinking?" Arms crossed he took a defensive stance. She needed to get angry. She confronts anything when she's angry.

"That I'm in love with you like I was when I was 18. That I can't be Hook's True Love because you are."

"Is that what I think?"

"Isn't it Neal? Because I remember you making efforts in Storybrooke before Pan's curse. I remember Neverland."

"Emma, I've had a full year from then. Full of every memory. And I missed you. I tried everything in my father's castle to get back you you and Henry. Nothing was working. I started to lose hope. But him? Hook? Never stopped. Not once. We would fight Emma, because he couldn't understand why I wasn't trying as hard after six months. I blamed other duties for taking up my time. Truth was, I wanted you there. I knew you had Henry and all this was gone from your head. That you would be fine. Move on again. As much as I love you, I couldn't justify moving realms to get back to you. Less so, when you would have forgotten our reunion. I was back to being the guy that left you taking the heat for the watches, and a kid to worry about. I couldn't do it. And when the Witch started her takeover? I still couldn't."

He took a breath. And so did she. She had stopped pacing. He had moved closer as he spoke. The room was heavy with emotions. Both of theirs finally coming out. Tears were edging closer. She was even slightly shaking.

"Answer me one thing then." Neal nodded. "How can I be his True Love, when I wasn't good enough to be yours?" The tear fell. The second. That silent cry. When the tears fall but you make no noise. Pure sorrow. His hand came up and tried to brush them away. He put those there. Years ago.

"Emma. You have it wrong. I wasn't good enough for you. The point of us was... IS... Henry. Without him, none of this would have been fixed. It was fate, but not True Love." More of her tears fell. He couldn't help it anymore. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. They stood, righting the wrongs made long ago. Letting go of what might have been.

"You love him." It wasn't a question like she first heard. He was telling her that she did. He knew.

"Yes. But True Love? What if it doesn't work?" She looked to Hook. What if she couldn't save him...

"No idea. But it's a shot. One you deserve to take. At least then you'll know. Besides. Don't you owe it to the guy to at least try? I mean he did take an arrow for you..." Now his grin was real. Playful and trying to egg her on. The light slap on the arm expected. He brushed away the last of the tears. New ones would come soon. But those weren't his. "We good Emma?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"You know your mother has been at the door this whole time and the others are still in the hallway right? We have to let them back in."

Emma winced. "You mean I have to kiss him in front of my parents, my former father-in-law or something, and the woman who is both my grandmother and step mother to our son?"

"Sounds like a bad Jerry Springer episode." He made a grossed out face as he backed to the door. Though it opened before he reached it. Snow had been listening.

The throng piled in slowly, watching her again. Emma moved to the bed. Lifting his right arm out of the way for her to sit, but not letting go.

"If this doesn't work, do we have a plan B?" Gold and Regina exchanged a worried glance. Plan B seemed to be a plan Emma wouldn't like.

"Remember Miss Swan. You have to admit the love yourself. Keeping yourself in denial keeps the curse in place. Out loud works best." Gold advice was just icing on this whole cake of awkward.

Emma leaned in, lips to his ear. And she whispered the same words he had before falling to the curse.

"Death cannot stop love, only delay it a while. I love you Hook... Killian... I love you Killian."

She moved only slightly to place her kiss on his lips. She felt the magic bloom. Felt it rush. Just like with Henry. Emma raised her head to look at him.

_Wake up. Please, god, WAKE UP!_

Nothing. He didn't move. His chest didn't move with air filling his lungs. He lay, just as before. The panic rose to her throat again. So she kissed him again. Pressing harder. The magic didn't come. To the side she heard Snow whimper. Triggering Emma's own tears. She kissed again. Willing him to wake the hell up.

"It didn't work! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?" She screamed at her makeshift family. None of them were able to make eye contact with her. Emma dropped her head onto Hook's chest. Sob's working their way through her chest, bubbling to the surface. She clutched at his shirt.

"Just a thought love, but there is a phrase that might help you out."

Emma froze. The family froze. TIME froze.

"When at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

She looked down at him. The bastard was grinning like the devil he was. His blue eyes open and alive with pure mischief.

"I'm entirely for you trying endlessly. Though preferably without the company of your parents and extended family." He turned his head to look at the Charmings, "No offense Your Majesties, but my wanton behavior only goes so far."

The collective groaned. Normally they would be angry and screaming for pulling that stunt at all. But Hook was ok, and Emma had pulled him upright to kiss him endlessly as he requested. They saw themselves out. Neal stealing a look at them on last time. Wishing it was him, hoping that someday he would have that, closing the door on what was and what is.

_** End.**_

~*~CS~*~

** BONUS:**

Hook and Emma were in her chambers. There was a feast tonight, celebrating a few victories, and the new prince. Emma was fidgeting in her gown. Never getting quite used to the fit. She had opened the same drawer five times now, looking for her necklace. A unicorn on a pendant. Snow's gift for Emma's last birthday.

"Hook? Have you seen my necklace? The one my mother gave me for my birthday?"

"You mean this trinket love?" He had it dangling from his hook. Emma should have noted his downcast eyes. But relief overpowered her observation skills and she grabbed for it. Only for Hook to raise it out of her reach above their heads.

"Hook! We don't have time for games. We have to get down to the Hall."

"Not until you ask nicely." Oh he could compete with Red when his mischievous smile came on his face. Emma pursed her lips. She knew she'd get no where with him till he got his way. Even fighting couldn't change this state of mind.

"Please?"

"Oh c'mon Swan! The whole bit. With my name included or I won't know whom you're asking." Oh he'd pay for that later, he was sure of it. If her eyes revealed anything, he won't be able to decide if he likes it or not either.

"May I please have my necklace back, Hook?"

"No no. My given name." Yep, paying dearly for this.

"Please, Killian? Give me _my_ necklace back." She was all but growling. Oddly enough, Hook was comparing her to Red too.

His arm came around her, pulling her holding the necklace out of reach. Grinning like a cat catching a mouse at the cream bowl. "Allow me to place it Swan."

He turned her, lowering the necklace down. He held her in place afterwards and whispered in her ear, "Honestly Swan, you make it easy." Both arms sliding around her, holding her to him.

"I only put up with you because everyone thinks I love you."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so? So it's not love then? Or is it not JUST love?" He nuzzled her neck, scruff scratching her skin.

Damn. He did it again. Making her say it out loud as many times a day as possible. She turned in his arms. A triumphant smile splayed across his face.

"You're going to pay for all this pirate."

False confusion went over his features. "Pay for what?"

"Making me say it, _again_."

His grin broke again, "I don't follow you Swan. What is it that you are being forced to say?"

Emma sighed. It really could be annoying sometimes. That he got her to say it. But her heart made tiny jumps inside her every time she did. That warm feeling rushing through her. So she played along. She ran her hand up along his neck to the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Quiet and simple, though her heart didn't care. It rushed her blood anyway. Pulling away before they were any later, Emma looked into her pirate's eyes.

"It's not just love. It's True Love."


End file.
